dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus
Zeus (ゼウス) is the King of Olympus, The God of Lightning, Kings, Mortals, Law and the Heavens and is also the Omni-King of the 3rd multiverse, an entity that is above all living beings of all multiverse. Zeus also serves as the leader of the Three Kings of the Gods and is said to be the second in command of Goku. Zeus is also the youngest of the First Greek Gods and has fathered many demigods, especially Hercules. Zeus is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Zeus is a brave, easy-going, charismatic, benevolent, calm, polite and determined, but also a very mischievous deity. Zeus is also very caring and noble as he sought to punish evil-doers and oath-breakers for violating the laws of reality. Zeus is also shown to be very irresponsible and careless, even more so than Zeno, as he destroyed five of the twenty universes from his multiverse after getting angry, similar to that of Zeno. Zeus also has a bad relationship with his brother Hades, as Hades often tries to take over Olympus, but Zeus always manages to stop him. Zeus is also very clumsy, as he accidentally destroyed a planet by utilizing a ki-blast and was very remorseful about it. Zeus is also very perverted as often tries to seduce the Spirits, especially Tohka and the Yamai Twins. Zeus also has a childlike manner and uncaring nature for conventional rules for tournaments, hoping to see both combatants fight at their fullest regardless of what means. To which, he liked, if not admired Shido's nature as well, since he is goofy, high-spirited, clumsy and playful, much like him. Zeus is also very serious as he decided to wipe out the entire Demon Realm of the Underworld mostly out of pure disgust for the monstrous actions of Demigra and also found his laugh annoying. Despite his flaws, Zeus is also very heroic, kind and honorable as he seeks to protect the 3rd multiverse from any evil threats, especially that of the Absalon Empire. Zeus also has a soft spot for children, especially that of Yoshino and often protects her from danger. Powers and Abilities As a Omni-King, Zeus is the most powerful being of the 3rd multiverse, the strongest God in Greek Mythology and one of the most powerful beings of the 13 multiverses. Zeus is said to be almost on par with Zeno, but not as strong as Goku. While despite being weaker than Goku, Zeus is said to be able to easily defeat Erion in battle. Shido states if Zeus felt like it, he could wipe out all 15 universes of the 3rd multiverse in an instant. According to the Grand Priest, there used to be 20 universes but Zeus destroyed 5 of them when he was in an unpleasant mood. Zeus is the single most important person in the 3rd multiverse, and holds complete authority over everything in that multiverse. His power level is about 825,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: As the Omni-King of the 3rd multiverse, Zeus possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, but rivals that of Omni-Kings. Zeus is the most powerful being in Mount Olympus and the 3rd multiverse. Absolute Speed: As the God of Lightning, Zeus could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. He could run faster than the Speed of light or the lightning that he commands. Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 3rd multiverse, Zeus is invincible in many different aspects whose power allows him to rule as the King of the Gods unopposed and cannot be defeated by anyone in the 3rd multiverse. However, Zeus is not unbeatable as Goku has the power to easily defeat him in combat. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 3rd multiverse, Zeus has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him indestructible. However the only person that can defeat him is Goku. '''White Lightning Manipulation: As the God of Lightning, Zeus can create, shape and manipulate electricity of beneficial nature; that which strengthens, enhances and causes anything/everything to flourish it comes across, representing the sustaining and preserving side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the common limitations and weaknesses of its normal elemental variety. Divine Lightning Manipulation: '''As the God of Lightning, Zeus can create, shape and manipulate holy lightning/electricity that's highly effective against the supernatural, such as demons and/or angels. '''Multiverse Destruction: '''As the Omni-King of the 3rd multiverse, Zeus can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. '''Omni-Magic Manipulation: '''As the Omni-King of the 3rd multiverse, Zeus has unlimited access to all forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces. He can bend, break, and even create natural laws, distort the fabric of reality on a cosmic scale, perform unbelievable miracles, and create things without limit. Users are also immune to all opposing magic and can even break through all outside mystic defenses. '''Sky Lordship: '''As the King of Olympus, Zeus has total dominion over the skies and absolute control over its elements. Zeus can decimate entire areas with his control and maintain complete manipulation over the air. '''Greek Deity Physiology: '''Zeus has the standard abilities of a Greek Deity, but to a far greater extent. Zeus is stronger than all of the Greek deities as well as other mythological deities, as such he is the most powerful god of all time, only surpassed by Zeno and Goku. Techniques * '''Flight - The Ability to take with/or without the use of Ki. * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Zeu's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a multiverse. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Divine Judgement - Zeus charges up a powerful-energy attack in which he uses lightning to charge the attack. Once it is ready, the energy sphere takes the form of a Yellow-Lightning sword and then Zeus strikes it it down at the opponent. * Lightning of Destruction - Zeus creates two medium electric energy spheres in his hands, similar to that of the Sphere of Destruction technique and then brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling a Sun full of electricity, which he throws at his opponent. This is Zeu's strongest technique. Relationships Zeus and Shido - Zeus shares a good relationship with Shido, as he finds his casual attitude amusing. Zeus also gave Shido a button similar to that Zeno's to summon him if he needs him. Zeus sees him as his best friend. 'Zeus and Goku '- Zeus is very loyal to Goku and often fights him side by side. Zeus seems to share a close friendship with Goku and sees him as his morality chain. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods